The Hated Hero
by BloodMasterLink
Summary: Naruto/Zelda in this fic Link is hated by the leaf village.


For some reason I think I'm suppose to say I don't own Naruto or Zelda. (why do I have to say this again)

Link had just left the hyrulian castle where the defeated ganon lay lifeless. His final words kept ringing through his head. "I will destroy this world in the body of another, but when that time comes I'll see to it that you are in the world where you are powerless against your enemies, you will swape places with the one who shares your appearance. I… will… h…ave.. my…r-revenge."

Link was puzzled as to what this meant, but Ganon couldn't do anything to him if he was already dead… Could he. Link thought back to the time he fought Ganons spirit and assumed that it wasn't impossible. He decided not to worry about it, he assured himself that he take on anything that came his way.

He suddenly realized it was getting dark and knew what would happen if the sun went down. He immediately broke into a sprint, he heard foot steps and turned to skeletons rising from the ground when he turned he saw a blade coming down to his face. Quickly he jumped to the side to avoid the attack but began to feel something sucking in the air around him he looked behind him and saw one of Ganons dark portals behind him.

He began to lose his footing and found himself being sucked into anther dimension, all the while thinking "is this what Ganon meant by revenge". "A world where I am powerless" were Links last words before he lost consciousness.

Naruto had been fighting a losing battle against Kimimaro. He had thought that Lee couldhandle him but was clearly out matched but he was determined to get Sauske back. He was preparing to hit him with thousands of clones, each one with a rasengon. Kimimaro stood there waiting for Narutos next attack. Naruto wondered how he would take him out if he could attack and defend from every direction simultaneously. Even with Lees super speed and Gaaras ultimate defense they were still defeated.

He was beginning to think it was hopeless Sasuke had beaten him and gotten away. Naruto wanted to beat Sasuke with the power of the fox, but knew he might kill him and Sakura had begged him to bring to Sasuke back to her. But he had to focus on what was happening now.

Suddenly they heard a noise. They looked up to see a man falling out of a swirling light. "what kind of jutsu is that" Naruto yelled histarically. "A summoning jutsu, I don't what kind of summoning you used, but he will be of no use." Kimimaro stated as he rushed after the strange man. "what type of summoning jutsu is this, humans are not supposed to be able to summon other humans".

Naruto decided to help the falling man. Kimimaro looked to see naruto rushing towards the man. When suddenly he was met with a boot to the face. Link had awoken and was aware of his attackers intent. Naruto stopped to see Kimmiaro fly back atleast 30 feet."Hey are you okay mister." Naruto shouted, not wanting to get to close. Where am I, wasn,t there a Skeleton in front of me, and whose the guy with the strange sword. Is this Hyrule Link simply nodded deciding the boy was on his side.

Kimmiaro had already recovered and charged link again. Link caught and held him by the arms and nodded towards Naruto. Naruto took the hint and wasting no built up all his chakra into one final rasegan. "Release me or die." Kimmimaro warned. Link simply ignored him, but was then stabbed in the chest by several bone spikes jutting from kimmimaros chest. Although in pain Link held tighter, careful as to not loosen his grip for a second. "Hey you okay, can you keep hold of him you look like your in pain. Just hang on to him for one more minute." Naruto yelled his voice filled with concern.

Link, through sweat and pain tightened his grip. He thought to himself "Why'd the kid have to be on my side, it took him five minutes to finally understand what I was trying to do, and I get stabbed and am still waiting for him to do something." Naruto had to struggle to gather the last of his chakra for a rasegan. (considering that he wasted the last one staring at some guy falling) "Hold on, I'm coming" Naruto shouted while charging the restrained Kimmiaro. Kimmiaro was helpless, Link had his arms, and when he tried to retract his blades link would pull him closer to him.

End of chapter

Um…ok so this is my first fic so if you don't like or somthin then don't read it k.


End file.
